


The Unfair Fair Folk

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Shadowhunters Episode Tie-Ins [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 The Fair Folk, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fluff, Jace Feels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: This one takes place at the end of a slightly twisted episode 2x14! So, spoilers. And this one is also related to my other episode-related shots from my "Season 2B Malace Verse"!Just the six of them coming together at the end of the day for family dinner, talking about things that had been revealed at the Seelie Court.





	The Unfair Fair Folk

Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The Unfair Fair Folk || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Unfair Fair Folk – How to Appease Your Sisters

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, family, hetero

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Simon/Clary, Raphael/Isabelle (past), Meliorn/Isabelle (past)

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: Set after episode 2x14 "The Fair Folk" in my on-going season 2B with Malace series! Even though Jace had planned a double-date with Clary and Simon to come clear about his secret relationship, the visit at the Seelie court takes that choice away from him.

**The Unfair Fair Folk**

_How to Appease Your Sisters_

Jace was walking slightly behind Magnus and Alec as they made their way to the loft. He had his head tilted downward, watching the pavement beneath his feet as he followed silently, guilt radiating off the blonde in waves. Isabelle was walking next to Alec, glaring rather decidedly at her brother, while Simon and Clary were behind Jace. This day had so not gone according to plan.

Not that there had been much of a plan beyond "Alec is being a good head of the Institute and holding his first cabinet meeting with the Downworlders" and the planned mission to the Seelie Court afterward. It was supposed to go smoothly; once the meeting ended, Meliorn would bring them before the queen. She had requested to speak to the team that had been chasing Valentine the hardest. Together, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Clary, Simon and Isabelle had stood before the Seelie Queen. And Jace got to impress Magnus, Clary and Simon with his diplomatic skills by sweet-talking the queen, with Alec at his side, smiling proudly. Sure, Alec was the head of the Institute, but Alec was not the most socially competent one and he was more than glad and proud to have Jace do the talking. And talking Jace did, at least until the queen started playing games with them...

/flashback\

_Jace watched in utter mortification how vines with sharp thorns were slowly crawling up his team's legs. What was going on here? Just because Jace and Clary didn't want to play show-offs with their powers. They didn't even properly know how to use them yet. It wasn't safe to share this kind of knowledge with a woman they didn't know if they could trust. And now the queen wanted a kiss. Not for herself, but for her amusement. She wanted to see them squirm. No. She wanted to see him squirm. To punish him for disobeying her request to be a show-pony._

" _If you do not want to show me your abilities, then you will show me the one you desire the most."_

_Jace's face screwed up as he looked from Alec to Magnus. Why would she do that? Not just expose this relationship that was still hidden from the others, but to make him chose between the two men he loved? His eyebrows drew more together as he watched the vines creep up their bodies._

" _Why... is that a thing?", asked Simon, with panic and confusion in his voice._

_His eyes instinctively found Clary's – and Jace couldn't hold it against him. It had only been recently that he had come and told them that he was not interested in Clary like that. He understood why Simon would be skeptical in this situation and assume that the big reveal was that he still had feelings for Clary. Clary herself just looked confused._

" _Jace, you don't...", started Isabelle slowly, skeptically, looking from Jace to Clary._

_And oh. Oh. Even Isabelle thought that? How was that a thing? Him, Alec and Magnus had a bet going on for how long Isabelle had known about their relationship already, because she was a mind-reader when it came to her brothers. But she really didn't know...? They were in a world of trouble, as soon as they'd get out of this messy situation. Speaking of..._

" _Jace", grunted Alec, voice a little hoarse as the vines wound around his neck._

" _It's alright", assured Magnus softly, eyes warm._

_But was it? Was it really? He loved them both. He shouldn't have a favorite. Guilt was written all over his face as he walked up to Alec and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him down into a slow, deep kiss. Their bond pulsed with the reassurance of their love._

/flashback|end\

"You owe us a pretty good explanation", stated Isabelle firmly as they were lead into the loft.

"In our defense, we thought that _you_ already knew", blurted Jace out, staring wide-eyed at Isabelle. "You're like... a mind-reader. We were so sure you had us figured out from the beginning."

"Yeah, uh, explain what exactly is going on first?", requested a confused Simon.

"We're... a thing", elaborated Jace with a blush, motioning vaguely into the direction of his boyfriends. "Mag, Alec and I. We're in a relationship."

"Oh my gosh. When you talked about 'them', you actually meant plural", squeaked Clary before she hit Jace's upper arm _hard_. "You've been teasing with hints for days now."

"Ouch. And yes, because... because we were planning on telling you", grunted Jace, rubbing his arm and frowning at his kind-of sister. "I swear. I was planning this big, stupid double-date to tell you."

"You... were?", asked Clary surprised, eyes wide.

Jace shrugged and averted his eyes a little, the smallest blush on his cheeks. "I... trust you. You _are_ like a sister to me. I want to... share this with you, because I'm... happy. And that... I'm not used to that and I'm not used to having a lot of people to share that with. But I trust you and even your blabbermouth Daylighter to keep our secret. The Calve can never know. Not about Alec and me."

"That's why Jace hasn't moved back to the Institute yet, even though Aldertree is gone", supplied Alec, speaking up for the first time since they had left the court. "It's easier being together, here where it's just the three of us. Not to mention, with Jace living here, Magnus at least eats self-cooked meals instead of ordering in or magically making food appear."

"Always with the accusations", chided Magnus lightly before he grasped Jace by the elbow. "Why don't you take Clary and Simon and get dinner started, Alexander?"

"...And me?", asked Isabelle with a frown.

"Oh, you can sit and watch them", assured Magnus with a smile. "Come, sweetheart."

"I-", started Jace in protest.

But his protests were ignored as he was pulled into their bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind them, he was pushed against said door, with Magnus crowding in on him. There was something very tender in his eyes as the warlock cupped Jace's cheek.

"Please stop feeling guilty, love", requested Magnus gently as he leaned in to kiss Jace lovingly.

"I—I didn't mean to chose between you", whispered Jace back with an edge of despair.

"I know, sweetheart", assured Magnus, voice low and soothing as he pulled Jace up against his chest in a tight, comforting hug. "I'm not angry with you. I'm not jealous. I always knew that I couldn't compete with the bond you two share. Your emotions are linked. I know you love me too. You don't have to love both of us to the exact same level. I don't feel unloved just because you desire Alexander a tad more than me, Jonathan. So please, because if I have to look at this sad, kicked puppy face all evening long, I will be forced to put you in the dog-house."

"Stupid warlock", mumbled Jace against Magnus' neck. "I love you."

"I know", assured Magnus, still holding onto the blonde. "Now, let's face dinner, mh?"

"...Can we stay like this just a little longer, Mag?", requested Jace softly.

A pleased smile found its way onto Magnus' lips as he started running his fingers through Jace's hair. "Of course we can. Anything you need, sweetheart."

/break\

"So, how long has this been going on?", asked Isabelle.

She was leaning against the counter next to Alec, watching how Simon and Clary helped with dinner. Alec looked up from his own task to look at his sister in an apologetic way.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be able to pinpoint a day. It happened... slowly. After we got him back from the City of Bones. I think him holding me when you guys thought I was dead, it shifted something inside of him. And for me, trying to find him, not knowing if I'd ever see him again, it made me... made me determined not to stand at the sidelines anymore", replied Alec softly. "After he moved in with Magnus, he... managed to make Magnus fall for him too. And then it just... happened."

"Did you really think I had caught on or did you deliberately not tell me because with the... addiction... you didn't trust me?", asked Isabelle straight, locking eyes with her brother.

"No. Izzy, no", grunted Alec and shook his head. "We love you. We trust you. I guess that yes, with everything going on, it never felt like the right time to say it aloud and we kind of did figure that you already knew. You're... scary like that when it comes to us."

Isabelle snorted and then bumped shoulders with her brother. "I'm happy for you. All those years of pining finally paid off, huh? Is it as good as you pictured it?"

"Better", replied Alec with the dopiest grin on his lips.

/break\

Alec, Jace and Magnus sat opposite Isabelle, Clary and Simon as the six of them sat together and ate dinner. It felt like family dinner and Magnus enjoyed that thoroughly. With everything going on, the only times he saw the others was mainly during missions and when the fate of the world was at stake. Just sitting together and talking like this was very nice and refreshing.

"So, wait. If both of you are basically living with Magnus, how did you not notice it was Valentine?", asked Simon before Clary kicked him. "Ouch. Sorry. I just..."

"No, it's... a fair question", sighed Alec in guilt, averting his eyes. "After we summoned the demon, I... I thought he was behaving strange because he didn't manage to protect us. Magnus doesn't handle being unable to protect those he cares about too well, so I wanted to give him some space. I went to the _Hunter's Moon_ with Lydia and I slept in my room at the Institute."

"...I didn't return to the loft at all that day", shrugged Jace, earning a look from both his boyfriends. "What? It was... It had been a rough day. I had still been dealing with... with Valentine telling Clary that we're not siblings and taking that... from me. And... what happened with the demon... I... I just needed to clear my head. I spent the whole night patrolling the city. Took out three muggers."

"What _did_ happen with the demon?", asked Isabelle with a frown.

"I wasn't strong enough to keep him contained", offered Magnus, voice a bit tight.

And yes, Alexander was right. Magnus did blame himself for being unable to protect his boys and the Biscuit from the demon. He hated that _he_ had allowed the demon to do what he did. But he was working through that. He had already been to his first appointment with his new psychiatrist.

"And what happened to _you_?", asked Simon confused, looking at Jace.

Alec reached out beneath the table to rest a hand on Jace's thigh and squeeze it in a reassuring manner, just as Magnus did the same thing from the other side. Magnus didn't know what exactly had happened to Jace or with Jace either. He had already been quite literally out of his mind. And so far, they hadn't quite found a quiet enough moment to sort their thoughts on the matter.

"...I...", started Jace, quite clearly uncomfortable with the attention. "I'm not entirely sure either. I just heard Alec scream for Magnus to do something and I saw everyone down and I... I just got up. While Azazel managed to keep Clary, Alec and Magnus down, I just got up. And..."

"And?", echoed Alec confused, linking fingers with Jace to urge him on.

Jace caught his lip between his teeth in a nervous habit. "I activated a rune. Without my stele."

"You _what_?", asked Alec surprised, having been too out of it to notice what had exactly happened.

Jace could just offer a slightly helpless shrug. "I guess it's the Angel's blood. But yeah. I spent that night trying to use my runes without my stele, but I wasn't able to."

"My strong, impressive angel", whispered Magnus with a slightly teasing note to his voice as he leaned in to kiss Jace's cheeks. "What are my chances you will sprout wings too?"

"Now that is an image I'd subscribe to", grunted Alec, blinking slowly.

"You know, I _want_ to test our limits and see what we can do thanks to the Angel's blood, but I'm... I'm not so sure if I trust the Clave with it", admitted Clary softly.

"Yeah, no kidding", sighed Jace. "It's why I said no from the start. The Clave... they're not that different from Valentine. We're just soldiers and weapons to them."

"Does that mean you don't trust your grandmother either?", asked Simon curiously.

"I... don't know yet", replied Jace with another sigh. "I _want_ to, because she is my only tie to my biological parents. But... But the things she ordered while she was head of the Institute..."

"Yeah, chipping us like dogs was _not_ the way to go", agreed Simon with a serious frown.

"Even though you do follow Clary like a loyal puppy", quipped Jace dryly.

"Oh please, like _you_ are one to talk, puppy", chided Magnus, smirking.

"Urgh. All those happy couples", complained Isabelle dramatically as she looked at them.

Simon and Clary looked equally flustered and sheepish in that way that made Magnus smile in amusement. Those two had such a pure, innocent budding relationship. This feeling of first love. It was one of the things Magnus, despite his age, would never grow tired of seeing.

"What? Are you subtly asking us to set you up?", asked Clary teasingly after a beat.

"Oh no", grunted Alec firmly. "There are already enough guys trailing after her!"

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Simon with a frown.

"You should have seen the cabinet meeting", stated Alec with a deadpan. "Me, Magnus, Luke and Isabelle's two exes. The atmosphere was so awkward when Raphael and Meliorn both faced Isabelle at the same time. And it did not get better when _Sebastian Verlac_ joined."

"You do have a... fascinating way of saying his name", laughed Clary amused.

"It's called the 'protective, disapproving big brother' voice", offered Jace. "I need him to teach me that so I can try and use it on you, Clary."

"...On me?", echoed Clary in disbelief, both eyebrows raised. "I'm not the one in a 'book club'."

"I _am_ in a book-club!", argued Jace with the slightest pout. "And why did this conversation turn on me being a slut! It was about Isabelle being a slut."

Isabelle huffed in mock-offense, Jace probably being the only one allowed to call her that. "For one, I am not as much of a slut as you are, slut. Besides, I'm currently _single_. While you have two guys."

"We're in an exclusive relationship. I haven't had sex with anyone but Mag and Alec for _months_ ", informed Jace with a slight huff, arms crossed over his chest. "While you're the one... having all the cards still on the table. You've been keeping the option of Meliorn from the beginning and whatever the heck is going on with you and Sebastian, you're definitely giving him some hope."

"First of all", started Isabelle, squinting at Jace in accusation. "I am not keeping Meliorn around as an option. I'm just being _polite_. There's nothing with him. And Raphael..." She paused and the playfulness of her banter with Jace disappeared for a moment. "He made it clear that what we could have had is of no importance for him. And Sebastian is just a friend. I'm done with men for now."

"Yeah and he better stay just a friend", grunted Alec grumpily as they started gathering the plates.

"What is it you have against Sebastian? So far, he's been nothing but helpful", asked Clary.

"He shows up out of the blue when we have a greater demon on the loose and he so happens to be an expert on those? It's suspicious", offered Alec for one. "He's... sleazy. He's _too_ polite. It's fake."

"I don't know, I think the guy seems fine", argued Simon curiously.

"I don't think he's interested in Izzy anyway", stated Jace offhandedly.

"Why would you say that?", asked Magnus curiously while they cleared the table.

"I think he was hitting on me this morning", replied Jace with just the slightest grin when he saw the scowl on Alec's face darkening even more. "He was creepily listening in on me playing the piano from the shadows and then he kept digging around for my... my relationship-status."

"Okay, that's it. Both of you are forbidden from being alone with him", declared Alec irritated.

"He's endearing when he's jealous", chuckled Magnus as he leaned over to kiss Alec's cheek.

"He asked me out for a date too", added Clary. "Maybe he just really wants a relationship?"

"You're not allowed to be alone with the tall, handsome blonde either", squeaked Simon.

"Aw, you're endearing too when you're jealous", laughed Clary and stole a kiss from her boyfriend.

"Wait, you said you were playing the piano? I didn't know you were a musician", asked Simon with flushed cheeks, trying to distract from his own embarrassment. "Didn't pick you for the kind of guy who'd 'waste' his time on art. Somehow, I always picture you as constantly training."

Magnus frowned a little when he noticed the bitter look on Jace's face while the blonde was trying to keep busy by doing the dishes. Alec grabbed a towel and sighed. Whatever it was, Alec clearly knew. There was a bond between the two, beyond the parabatai bond, that came from the past thirteen years of living together. Shaking that thought off, Magnus stepped up to kiss Jace gently.

"Valentine taught me", answered Jace after a long moment.

"...I can _so_ not picture that", grunted Simon with a frown.

"Yeah", chuckled Jace. "He had a... unique teaching method. When I screwed up, he broke the finger that didn't hit the right key, then he'd use the iratze rune to heal it and make me start again, so long until I'd get it right. Even if I'd spend the whole day in front of the piano, without a break."

Jace gave a startled grunt as he was pulled into a hug by Simon. "Dude. That is _awful_."

"W—What are you doing?", asked Jace stiffly, being hugged even tighter.

"After that story? You need a hug. I need a hug. Everyone needs a hug", declared Simon.

And when Clary joined from the other side, followed by Isabelle, Alec and Magnus, Jace slowly accepted his fate and relaxed into the comfort of his family. Because that was what they were.

"So, that's one thing we'll never talk about again", grunted Jace pointedly when they parted.

Not that all of them let go of him. Magnus kept an arm around Jace's waist, drawing circles on Jace's lower back with his thumb. Whenever the warlock thought there was no way he could hate Valentine any more, something like that happened. Luke had done a valiant attempt of killing Valentine and certainly the werewolf deserved his pound of flesh for what he had gone through, but after the slaughter, the pain this man had put one of Magnus' precious boys through _and_ the mind-switch, Magnus was going to skin this disgusting creature alive and with his own hands.

"Hey there, stop zoning out on me", whispered Jace gently as he kissed Magnus.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart", smiled Magnus pinched. "How about desserts and a movie, my dears?"

"That sounds like a good plan", agreed Alec pleased and kissed Magnus softly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So I somehow ended up finished the second version of this episode today after all. This court-scene just... needed fixing. It really needed fixing. And I'm not just talking as a Malace-shipper; I love Clary and Simon and that pure love they have and I hate that they ALREADY sabotage it. I had hoped they'd let the ship sail for at least half a season. Once again, the thing I've been complaining about in every single shot so far: Slow. The. Fuck. Down.
> 
> In other news, to clear up a little confusion because I've written a few 2B takes now! "Not a Failure" and "A Kiss for the Queen" are completely unrelated to anything aside from their respective episodes. This story here is part of a related universe: "A Friend", "Seeking Comfort", "One Soul at a Time" and then this one.
> 
> I really think those guys need more bonding. It feels as though they only come to Magnus when they want something from him. And all of them need to share about their lives some more. Also Alec being grumpy and disliking Sebastian has become a thing I'm fond of because I love protective!Alec. And Seb/Jace is a thing I can picture nicely too~
> 
> But OH MY GOSH I looove that "Valentine tortured Jace as a kid when Jace screwed up during piano lessons" is actually canon. Like. I headcanoned that, but I thought "No, that's definitely too hard and explicit to ever be A Thing"... But damn.
> 
> Also, I am currently playing with the idea of including Lydia/Isabelle, because I ship it and I brought Lydia back and Isabelle's love-life decisions are questionable in canon and no one can convince me that she's not pan. I headcanon "I fuck everyone who's hot and willing" as Isabelle's sexuality very hard.


End file.
